Weiss Schnee vs. Parasoul
Weiss Schnee vs. Parasoul 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Weiss Schnee from RWBY and Parasoul from Skullgirls. Description ''RWBY vs. Skullgirls! But which of these fencing heiresses will be delivering the coup de grâce? Interlude Wiz: We may not realize it, but being rich is hard. Especially when your parents are involved. '''Boomstick: Guess you could say 'it ain't easy HAVING green'? Wiz: Yes - and it'd be hard to find two ladies who know what it's like carry that weight than Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company of Remnant.... Boomstick: ...and Parasoul Renoir, the curvy queen of Canopy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick--''' Wiz:'' And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee '(Cue 'Mirror Mirror') Wiz: The world of Remnant has been plagued by monsters known as 'Grimm' since the dawn of time. The world's only hope of survival lies in the hands of a highly trained task force known as the 'Huntsmen'. Boomstick: 'Huntsmen'? Sounds kind of.........dumb, actually. ''' Wiz: Of course, becoming a Huntsman isn't easy at all. Promising candidates for the force are sent to specialised training schools around the world where they are taught exactly how to combat any situation - literally. '''Boomstick: With super badass weapons - all of which can turn into guns. Sometimes more than one gun. Wiz: However, Remnant's most precious Grimm-destroying resource is known as 'dust'. This stuff is mined and contains the energy of various elements - from fire to lightning, and everything in between. Boomstick: And that's where this brat comes in, right? Wiz: Right. The dust market has been monopolized for hundreds of years by the Schnee Dust Company, chaired by the father of today's combatant, Weiss Schnee. Boomstick: And I'll give her credit - she REALLY knows how to use that dust. Wiz: --But we'll talk about that later. After enrolling at Vale's own Beacon Academy, the top hunting school in the world, Weiss found herself as part of Team RWBY - her partner being none other than Ruby Rose, a combat prodigy and - in her opinion - a nuisance. Boomstick: 'Course, she was just jealous that Ruby ended up becoming team leader, but with a weapon like hers, who was surprised? Wiz: Weiss certainly was! But after seeing just how versatile Ruby could be, she eventually decided she was just going to settle for being the best partner and co-leader -- and maybe prove their headmaster wrong along the way. (Cue 'The Badge and the Burden Part 2') Wiz: Weiss doesn't look like it, but she is an extremely competent fighter. Don't let those heels or that skirt fool you - after all, the best defense is a great offense. Weiss: It's a combat skirt! Boomstick: In the grand ol' Remnant tradition, Weiss has modified her rapier to be used in conjunction with all that sweet, sweet, family dust. Wiz: 'Myrtenaster' is equipped with a revolving chamber near the hilt that allows dust to coat the blade of the rapier. What the sword lacks in transformations, it more than makes up for with it's versatility - being able to conduct and create ice, fire, lightning, and whatever else the chamber is loaded with. Boomstick: And it doesn't stop there! Like many of the Beacon kids, Weiss has the innate ability known as a 'semblance' - and it lets her take that dust to the next level. Wiz: Weiss' semblance allows her to create 'glyphs' which, when charged using dust, can amplify or completely change the actual purpose of the dust. A lightning glyph can give someone a speed boost, for example. Boomstick: It's no gun, but the idea of knocking someone into a hundred fire glyphs? Phew. Wiz: Unfortunately, Weiss won't be doing very much knocking herself. Speed is the heiress' most valuable asset, and she relies on her quickly-cast glyphs to keep her opponent on their toes and at a distance. Boomstick: She may be physically fragile, but that overconfidence of hers may just be her second greatest weapon! Unfortunately, confidence ain't a bulletproof vest. Weiss: Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward! - slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... Now! Parasoul (Cue 'Royal Canopy Waltz') Wiz: Seven years ago, the Canopy Kingdom was at war with the Chess Kingdom and the Gigan Nation. Canopy's queen, Nancy Renoir, took it into her own hands to end the war - not through fighting, but through a wish. Boomstick: Laaaaaaaaame. Wiz: Queen Renoir made a wish on the Skull Heart - an artifact that grants one wish, in exchange for absorbing the soul of the wisher and eventually turning them into the Skullgirl, a mindless puppet who serves the Skull Heart and will eventually bring about the end of the world if left unchecked. Boomstick: The war stopped - only so all the countries could get together and kill the queen, who ended up transforming into a weirdly-hot skull monster and began massacring her own people. Wiz: Once the demon queen had been killed, control of the kingdom was passed to the Queen's 18-year old daughter, Parasoul. Boomstick: Aw, yeah, we're talking about that 34-24-38--wait, Parasoul? What the hell kind of name is Parasoul? Wiz: From that day forward, Parasoul vowed to find the Skull Heart once again and destroy it once and for all to prevent anyone from sharing the same fate as her mother - or worse, becoming an even stronger monster than her mother had been. Her greatest fear was that her younger sister, who already had a strong connection to the artifact, would find it before she could. Boomstick: Let me guess, her sister's name is.......Umbrel-life? ''' Wiz: It's Umbrella, actually. '''Boomstick: You're shitting me. (Cue 'In Rapid Succession') Boomstick: She might have a horrible name, but Parasoul's weapon is no laughing matter! Wiz: Yes, Parasoul's weapon of choice is a family heirloom known as 'Krieg', one of the legendary Living Weapons - special, self-aware weapons that can't be broken or damaged. Boomstick: And it looks like an umbrella - what came first - the weapon or the wielder? Wiz: Krieg's no ordinary umbrella - there's a sharp blade at the tip and, around the entirety of the umbrella, small orange pockets.'' '' Parasoul: Napalm shot! Boomstick: 'Orange pockets' my ass! Those are napalm deposits - limitless napalm deposits. As in, never running out. Forever. Wiz: Those pockets of napalm allows Parasoul to use fire in her attacks - as well as deploy actual napalm bombs around the arena. They can even be detonated remotely, using- Boomstick: A vintage Luge P08 pistol! Now here's a woman who loves the classics! Wiz: And though Parasoul trained for years in fencing and martial arts, being queen of the kingdom has it's perks. Boomstick: She has. her own. ARMY. Wiz: The Black Egrets are Canopy's military, and each of the member's is extremely loyal to their queen - willing to serve as a sacrifice, if she so demands. And sometimes, even if she doesn't. Boomstick: Well, with legs like those, who can blame 'em? Wiz: They'll cover her with gunfire, create blockades with their vehicles, and can even run down the enemy if commanded to do so. Boomstick: Parasoul's got a special friend among their ranks too - a sniper code named "#13". Parasoul trusts her aim enough that she doesn't even have to tell 13 who the target is she just knows. And she never misses. It's bad. ass. Wiz: That overconfidence - and trust - is one of Parasoul's many flaws though. She knows she's well-trained, and she believes in her army, but she sometimes seems to forget that all of them are just human. Boomstick: At least the Egrets have armor! The Queen's running around in a miniskirt - and if an enemy bullet hits one of those napalm pockets......phew. Wiz: And though she may look quick, Parasoul's speed is nothing to write home about. Whether it's because of Krieg's weight, or the safety of being close by her armored Egrets, Parasoul would be better off as far away from the enemy as possible. Parasoul: You're under arrest. Come peacefully. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle The Schnee Dust Company's Main Warehouse, 1:45am (Cue 'Painting the Town....') The camera pans over the many steel crates of dust surrounding the area before finally settling on the main entrance, sealed tightly with some sort of high-tech locking mechanism with a glowing blue screen. Suddenly, the screen turns bright red as security protocols are overrode. A beam of light appears between the two halves of the warehouse door, revealed to be a blowtorch of some kind. The doors fall to the ground, and the area is stormed by a team of soldiers with glowing orange eyes. After a few moments of searching, guns drawn, the lead soldier signals toward the door. Parasoul enters, her pistol drawn as a precaution. The lead soldier offers her a few hand signals indicating the area is clear - just before Parasoul's walkie-talkie buzzes. She sighs and turns back toward the broken door, lifting it to her ear. The voice on the other end belongs to her communications officer. "Report, officer?" "Have you infiltrated the warehouse successfully?" "Yes, no sign of interference." "Fantastic! Have your men break into a few of the crates - we detected significant caches of Theonite in the area, as you know." "Theonite.......do you think.....?" "....That the Skull Heart is here? No. But in the wrong hands, Theonite could be used to mass produce more living weapons, which could potentially put the whole world in danger." "I understand. Good work, officer." "Thank you. Good luck, and goddesspeed, Commander." Parasoul lowers the walkie-talkie and turns toward her lead officer, relaying the order to him. Withing five minutes the officers have broken into several teams, each dedicated to cracking into the various crates in the warehouse. Parasoul oversees the operation at first before stepping outside, where a small team of officers is keeping watch. At the other end of the warehouse, closer to her men than Parasoul would like, an intruder watches the men begin cracking into the crates. She stands on the platform overhead, and her hand shakes slightly as she reaches for the rapier at her side. The intruder has positioned herself just above a group of soldiers. She readies her weapon, forming two glyphs - one on the railing of the path, and the other angled in mid-air. She hurries forward, catching her foot on the first glyph and hurrying to the second. (Cue 'Event ~ Power') The soldiers heard the disturbance and looked up - but it was too late. A white-clad intruder threw themself off the path, stabbing forward with her weapon - creating a thick wall of ice that stuck every one of the soldiers to the crate. The suddenly temperature change caused most of them to pass out, seemingly. The intruder carefully hit the ground, recovering from her short-lived flight with a breath of relief. One group successfully incapacitated. As she looked closely at the soldiers, however, she was surprised. Her hand struck out the one soldier's partially-freed arm and tore away the band around his bicep - red, emblazoned with an umbrella. "So the recent attacks......." She spoke finally, "......It wasn't the faunus?" No time to think about it. She folded the cloth and slid it into her jacket before quickly recalibrating her weapon. The rest of these enemies would be easy - costly, but she hoped that the discovery of who was raiding them would more than redeem her in her father's eyes. Outside, Parasoul spoke seriously with one of her high-ranked guards when suddenly an explosion sounded inside the building. The corner of the building facing the sea exploded, fire pouring out of the hole. Parasoul, shocked, slapped away the hands of her soldiers and rushed inside, hoping to save whoever was left and hopefully figure out what just happened. Instead, she saw someone completely different in the warehouse. A girl with long white hair and pale skin, aiming a rapier toward the corner of the warehouse. A trail of smoldering ash began where the tip of the sword reached, extending all the way to the caved in wall. Before Parasoul could properly respond, the girl turned to the queen, her face hardened. The chamber at the base of her rapier spun slowly, recharging the sword with dust. "You aren't welcome here." She said with a degree of practiced calmness. "Who are you?" "You aren't worthy of knowing." She quickly retrieved Krieg from her side, flexing it open briefly and spinning it awake. "But allow me to return the favor." FIGHT! (Cue 'Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8') Weiss, her weapon already charged, was the first to strike, She mimicked the move that had caused the explosion - the area in front of exploding in a long line of fire. Unfortunately, Parasoul had a similar idea. With one sweep of her own weapon, an orange napalm bomb charged to greet the fire. Within seconds the bomb detonated - knocking more of the crates away, as well as the fighters. Weiss was able to recover in mid-air, summoning a white glyph to catch her, and drawing another to stand on to recover. The queen, however, was sent flying, slamming into a set of crates that had recently fallen - blocking the entrance, and her means of calling the Egrets for backup. With careful, precise movements, Weiss leaped down from the her higher glyph and onto a slightly lower one, dealing ice-infused strikes toward the incapacitated queen. She simply opened Krieg - allowing the Theonite canopy of the umbrella to freeze, before slashing away the heiress' last ice strike with the weapon's pyrokinetics, thawing the entire thing out. She stood up quickly, fanning her weapon out one last time as the heiress changed dust types again, lining the area just ahead of her with remote napalm bombs. Keeping an eye on her weapon and on the opponent, Weiss smirked from above - she wouldn't have to touch the ground for a long time, knowing the strength of her semblance. Taking a running start, Parasoul suddenly leapt into the air, Krieg opened - before pulling out her pistol and systematically detonating each on of the napalm bombs. The explosions - small, controlled - pushed air into her weapon, allowing her to use them to float. The heiress was briefly surprised, but seeing that her weapon was fulling charged, made the executive decision to fight back. She summoned a haste glyph just a few feet below, and as her feet left her own fading white glyph, she gasped as the enemy reached the glyph first. Parasoul didn't realize the purpose of the glyph, and the sudden burst of speed caused her to drop her Luger to the warehouse floor meters below, but she found herself slamming headlong into the white-clad heiress, the both of them tumbling toward the ground. Running on pure instinct alone, the heiress quickly drew a series of white glyphs below them. Upon impact, Weiss found herself pinned by the queen, who fumbled to draw her weapon - which itself had been pinned underneath the heiress' body. (Cue 'No Brakes') Weiss threw all of her weight into her shoulders, keeping Krieg firmly stuck between her and the glyphs, and used the displacement to slide her legs up, nailing the queen in the stomach. She jumped up, wind knocked out of, falling on her back on one of the glyphs ahead. She quickly dismissed the glyph, watching her body fall to the warehouse floor below. Or so she thought. As the heiress turned away to retrieve her opponent's weapon, she neglected to realize that Parasoul - having fallen spread-eagle after being kicked, was still holding onto on of the few remaining glyphs. She hoisted herself back onto the platform, swinging her leg high and dropped it in a devastating axe on the heiress' head - devastating enough that she bounced hard against the glyph platform before dismissing the entire thing, sending the both of them to the warehouse floor - now becoming thicker with smoke and dust. Despite the pain at the back of her head, Weiss stood up, changing her dust one final time. Ice dust - her favorite type. If the enemy was versatile enough to withstand all of her previous attacks, maybe it would be best to come at her using her best element, rather than try to show off. Parasoul, meanwhile, retrieved Krieg from the ground. She rushed at the heiress, shot a beam of ice at her feet, freezing her to the ground. Without missing a beat, the queen slammed Krieg into the ice - creating a napalm quake, destroying the floor of ice at her feet. At this range, Parasoul merely advanced forward, Krieg drawn. Now, it would be a test of swordsmanship. Keeping Myrtenaster charged with whatever ice dust remained, Weiss managed to parry nearly every one of her opponents strikes - and whatever she missed, her aura blocked for her. Her speed especially came in handy here - Parasoul was an excellent swordswoman, but she was much slower than a fencer should be. (Cue 'Welcome to Beacon') As the queen attempted a quick stab using Krieg, Weiss finally managed to side-step her, turning the battle in her favor. She managed to land a few quick stabs to the queen, but Krieg had the advantage of being a slashing weapon as well - she broke the onslaught of attacks with one sweep, throwing Weiss off balance. But it wasn't enough. The queen suddenly fell and, using Krieg to balance herself, swung her body around, knocking Weiss to the floor. The young heiress rolled away to prevent any more combos from Parasoul before standing and summoning one of her speed glyphs - hoping to get some distance between herself and the queen. Her aura was depleting quickly thanks to her semblance - blows could start becoming lethal if she wasn't careful. During her escape, she saw it - through the smoke of a damaged crate, a small deposit of red dust crystals. If she could just lure Parasoul to the crystals, Weiss knew she could trap her. The telltale sound of her napalm bombs began to ring out shortly after, Weiss choosing to hide herself in between two nearby crates. At that angle, she could send off one round of dust from Myrtenaster and ignite the entire crate, taking her enemy down with it. Parasoul landed shortly after. With Krieg still drawn, she examined the area - noting the charred footprints Weiss' bots had left behind. They appeared to lead into one of the crates - and as Parasoul looking inside, weapon drawn, she noticed the red shards on the ground. Weiss, crouched low to the ground diagonal of the crate, fired off one final blast from Myrtenaster. Parasoul whirled around as the weapon discharged, quickly opening Krieg before the crate exploded with light. Weiss was temporarily blinded by the brilliant explosion, but as her eyes readjusted she found that the wall had been torn open by the blast, revealing her way out. (Cue 'Unfinished Business') The heiress stepped out of the hole in the warehouse, breathing heavily. Her entire body ached, and she was exhausted, the effects of her glyphs now able to reach her without the adrenaline buffer she'd had throughout the entire fight. As she moved to take another step she fell to her knees, Myrtenaster dropped just in front of her as she stopped to catch her breath. From the charred remains of the wall, a familiar face emerged - or rather, her weapon. Flexed completely open, Krieg was easily the same size as its wielder, who seemed amused by the turn of events. Weiss, still on her knees, didn't appear to notice her yet. But she was about to. With Krieg covering her body, Parasoul retrieved her walkie-talkie to give one final command. "Egrets - weapons free." At the sound of her voice, Weiss gasped, looking up. Parasoul's remaining forces, though there weren't many, rose above the shipyard equipment and export crates, guns pointed at her. Too weak to even stand, Weiss couldn't even scream as hundreds of bullets pierced her body. A meter or so behind her, Parasoul smiled as she felt the comforting ricochet of bullets against Krieg's hide. The girl was skilled, but she was no match for the Egrets. KO! Results (Cue 'In Just A Moment's Time') Boomstick: Death by firing squad! That's a damn good death for an ice queen. Wiz: It was a close match, but in the end, Weiss' semblance depleted too much of her energy to keep up with Parasoul. Boomstick: It wasn't even fair! Parasoul's umbrella is indestructible and creates limitless bombs! Weiss couldn't keep up without killing herself in the process. Wiz: When it came down to pure swordsmanship, Weiss seemed to have the upper hand early on. Her speed worked well with her skill - and though Parasoul is skilled herself, she's much slower due to the size of her weapon. Boomstick: But Parasoul's weapon is physically stronger than Weiss' too, considering it's an UMBRELLA, and not some fancy lady-sword. Wiz: Armor wise, both ladies came out of the match with their fair share of bruises, cuts, and burns. However, Krieg can be used as a shield, while Weiss' shielding abilities rely on parrying strikes or summoning glyphs, which become increasingly difficult as her aura depletes. 'Boomstick: So......who's gonna tell Ruby? ' Wiz: The winner is Parasoul! Category:Presenje Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs. Skullgirls' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015